Shocking Seduction
by PhantomHeartless5
Summary: Phosphora invites Pit to a midnight rendevous at a hot spring. Unbeknownst to our young angel, Phosphora has plans for more than just a midnight soak and intends to show Pit just how hot a hot spring can really be! Rated M for sexual themes. A request from Riderman09.


**This is just a simple PitXPhosphora fic that I wrote as a request from Riderman09. Story contains strong language and strong sexual content. Not suitable for kids. Viewer discretion is advised. Please read, review and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**OOC: Sorry this is late, Riderman09. I was fighting a cold and then the internet shut down for most of the day yesterday.**

**Shocking Seduction**

Pit let out a calming sigh as he relaxed in the hot spring at Viridi's sanctuary. Phosphora had asked him to meet her here. She and Pit had been dating for two weeks now and the relationship was pretty good. At first, the two tried to keep it a secret from their respective goddesses, but Palutena and Viridi eventually found out. Besides, trying to hide something from all-seeing goddesses was next to impossible. To their surprise, however, the two agreed to the relationship. After all, the war was over and the world was at peace again. That, and Viridi wanted to watch Pit squrim with the reality of having a girlfriend.

As Pit lounged in the spring, he was about to fall asleep until he heard a familiar voice. "Aw, don't you look cute. Like a sleeping puppy." Pit awoke to find Phsophora standing in the door with nothing but a white towel on. She unwrapped the towel and exposed her nude body before entering the spring and sitting next to Pit. A blush spread across the angel's face as he tried to look away. That caused Phosphora to giggle. "What's the matter, never seen a naked girl before?"

"Well, staring would've been rude." Pit replied sheepishly. "But are you really sure it's a good idea to be in the water?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well... you have lightning powers, so..." Pit spent the next few minutes trying to find the polite way of expressing his concern about accidently being electrocuted. "Pit, I'm perfectly in control of my bio-electricity, thank you very much." Phosphora replied with some indignity as she put her hands on her hips. "Okay, I'll take your word for it." Pit said.

"Anywho, thanks for meeting me here, Pit." She said.

"No problem." Pit replied. "You know I love hot springs. That and I like spending time with you."

"Likewise." Phosphora then pulled out a bowl of strawberries. "Would you like one? They're freshly picked from Viridi's garden."

"Gee thanks." Pit said as took a strawberry and began eating. "Mmm, they're quite tasty."

"That's not the only thing." Phosphora giggled as licked her lips. That caused Pit to raise an eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing." she replied with a dissmissive hand wave. "Say, why don't I massage your back?"

"Uh, no, you don't have to..." Pit replied, blushing once again. "Oh, come on. I insist." Before Pit could utter another word of protest, Phosphora was right behind him, rubbing away at his back. Her touches were warm, gentle, and skilled, carefully hitting all of the angel's pressure points. Pit let out a relaxed sigh. "You're really good at this." He said. "Thanks. I had a lot of practice with Mistress Viridi." Phosphora replied as she continued. Her hands then moved to his wings, running her fingers through each individual feather as she took in how soft they were. "How do you get your wings so soft?"

"Well, it's kinda like brushing my hair." Pit replied. "It takes a lot of care, and a lot of gel. If you want, I could brush your hair."

"Mmm, I'd like that." Phosphora replied. "So what do you think about us dating?"

"It's kinda weird." Pit replied. "When we first met, we were trying to kill each other. Now we're dating. But all in all, it's pretty great."

"But have you ever thought about taking it to the next level?" she asked as her hands moved from Pit's wings to his neck. That caused Pit to turn to face her with a puzzled look. "What other level is there?" Pit asked. "You're not talking marriage are you? I don't think I'm ready for that."

"No." Phosphora giggled, her smile slightly michievious. "Rather than waste time explaining, I think it's better if I show you." Nothing could've prepared Pit for what happened next as the Lightning Flash grabbed Pit by the shoulders and claimed his lips in a passionate kiss, her tounge exploring the inside of his mouth as she gently pushed him onto the floor. "How was that?" She asked as she broke off the kiss. Pit simply stared at her in stunned silence. That was his first kiss after all. "What was that for?!" He finally said as he regained his voice.

"Because I really like you." Phosphora said. "And when I said take the relationship to the next level, I meant... sex." That caused the blush on Pit's face to spread like wildfire until his entire face was tomato-red. Who could blame him? It was true that he had grown fond of Phosphora, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to take it this far. "B-But Phosphora! W-W-Why?" Pit asked, stammering. "I-I mean we've been dating for just two weeks. T-T-That and I never done anything like this before and-" Before he could say anymore, Phosphora silenced him with a finger to his lips. "Pit. Two simple reasons: You're cute... and I wannna fuck." Phosphora usually wasn't the swearing type, but she would lapse into it on occasion, particularly when she was being blunt.

Pit stared at her a bit as he thought on this. Part of him was admittedly curious, but still anxiety and uncertainty held him back. "Is it... awkward?" he finally asked.

"Well, the first time can be." Phosphora replied.. "But I'll try not to make it awkward."

"And you won't tell anyone?" he asked.

"I never kiss and tell." Phosphora assured him. Pit fell silent for a few moments before replying, "Okay. I trust you. But you won't get mad if I want to stop, will you?"

"Oh no, this is your first time and I intend to make it memorable." Phosphora replied as she leaned down to kiss Pit again, her tounge gently pushing its way into his mouth. Pit hesitated a bit, but eventually kissed her back, his hands reflexively stroking her back. Phosphora broke the kiss to nibble at the angel's ear. She also began to gently grind against him. She trailed kisses down his neck before stopping to suck his collarbone. That caused Pit to let out a small groan in return. "Not so rough..." he said.

"Sorry." Phosphora giggled. "You could touch me back, you know. Come on, play with my tits. I know you want to." Pit mentally cursed his submissive personality and reached out to gently caress her breasts. "Mmm, not bad." she said as she took Pit's hands. Pit continued playing with her breasts, unsure of what else to do. "Why don't you lick them a bit?" Phosphora suggested. "I love it when guys play with them." Pit did as he was told and began licking and sucking on Phosphora's nipples, which began to harden from the attention they were receiving. That caused Phosphora to moan a bit. Her breasts were quite sensitive and it had been awhile since someone played with them. Meanwhile, her hand reached inside Pit's swim trunks and began to rub against his crotch. The sudden sensation of skin-on-skin caused Pit to blush. No one had ever touched him there before and it felt weird. But he trusted Phosphora so he said nothing and continued his minstrations.

Phosphora eventually grabbed him by the wrists and gently pushed him to the ground. "I think you could use some stress relief." Phosphora said. "Lucikly, I know just the answer." She then removed the angel's swim trunks, freeing his cock. "Look's like we woke someone up." she chuckled before giving the dickhead a long lick and proceeding to suck on it. Pit let out a groan in response. Phosphora continued to suck on his cock in a rhythmic fashion, her head bobbing up and down. She also began massaging his balls for added measure. Pit groaned a little louder from the treatment. It felt weird, but it also felt good. "Feeling good so far?" Phosphora asked. "I think I can make you feel better though." She began to suck faster, wanting to bring Pit closer to the edge. It was certainly working as Pit began moaning louder. "Phosphora, please! I can't hold it!" Phosphora ignored his pleas and continued sucking. Eventually, Pit came, sending streams of cum into her mouth. Phosphora tried her best to swallow some of it, but was forced to pull out. "Quite a load you blew there, cutie."

Pit didn't repsond but looked away in embarrassment. "Don't be embarrassed, Pit." Phosphora said. "Besides, It looked like you enjoyed it. You know, we could do a little more foreplay, but I'm the type of girl who likes to skip straight to the good part. So, without further ado..." She then held on to Pit's wrists and positioned herself so Pit's cock would press against her sex. "Ready for the main event, cutie?"

"You sure about this?" Pit asked. "I don't wanna hurt you."

"Don't worry, Pit." Phosphora assured him. "You're not the first person to pop my cherry. Now let's have some fun." Before Pit could say anymore, Phosphora had already impaled herself on his cock. Pit let out a short grunt. "Phosphora, you're tight." he said. Phosphora giggled in response. "I gotta say Pit. I've never had such a big one before. Here we go!" And she began bouncing on top of Pit in a rhythmic pace, letting out a few breaths. "Mmm, this feels great." she moaned. Part of Pit wanted to stop, and he wriggled a bit in an attempt to get out from under Phosphora, but her grip was too strong. It seemed all he could do was pray that she didn't electrocute him. Meanwhile, Phosphora continued bouncing, which now began to increase in speed. Her moans also got louder. It really felt good. And slowly but surely, Pit's hips began rocking by themselves. Was Phosphora right? Was he really enjoying this?

But there was no question that Phosphora was enjoying this immensely, as she pulled Pit up by his shouldersand crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss, her legs wrapped around him. Pit reflexively grabbed on to her waist. "That's it, Pit!" she said. "Make me come!" She began moaning wantonly, lost in pleasure. Pit merely held on for dear life and hoped that no one would hear them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Arlon stood outside with his ear pressed against the door to the hot spring room. He was just about to turn in for the night unitl his ears were bombarded with the sound of someone moaning. Being the gentleman he is and thinking it was someone in pain, he followed the sounds to the hot spring room. But when he got there, it was oddly locked. Before he could do anything, Viridi walked by. "Arlon, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Good evening, Mistress Viridi." Arlon greeted. "I was about to turn in for the night until I heard someone moaning in the hot spring room. It sounded like Phosphora."

"Oh, that's just Pit and Phosphora." Viridi began. "They've been dating for weeks now and- Wait. Did you say _moaning?!_" She shoved Arlon out of the way and pressed her ear against the door. What she heard next made her eyes raise to her hairline. A short snicker escaped her, which later turned into a full blown giggle. She spent the next thirty seconds laughing, during which Arlon wondered if the nature goddess had lost her mind. "Mistress Viridi?" Arlon hesitantly asked. "Are you alright?" Viridi managed to regain control of herself. "I'm fine, Arlon. And so's Phosphora."

"Are you sure they won't want something to eat before bed?" Arlon asked.

"Trust me, they're doing _plenty_ of that." Viridi replied. With that matter done. Arlon gave a bow and teleported to his room. Viridi was about to do the same, but first put a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door.

* * *

Phosphora and Pit meanwhile, where still at it. Their hips were rocking at a fast pace, and Phosphora could feel her climax build. "Oh, fuck!" She screamed as she finally came. That's when something strange happened. Her body began glowing with electricity as she orgasmed. The electricity made contact with Pit and he let out a scream he was electrocuted. He fell to the ground, his hair turned into a small afro and his face frozen in a goofy expression. Phosphora got off Pit and kneeled down next to him. "Oops." She said rather sheepishly. "You okay, Pit?"

"I thought you said you could control your powers." Pit said when he finally regained his voice.

"Right, well my powers are connected to my emotions." Phosphora began. "So if I get really excited, they tend to get out of hand. Ruined my first relationship like that. It started off good, until I came. Let's just say, he got the shock of his life in every sense of the word. By the way, Pit, thanks for meeting me here. It was quite electrifying." She slowly licked the angel's cheek for good measure. "If you ever wanna do this again, just call."

"Yeah, sure." Pit said. "Note to self, wear rubber clothing."

**The End**

* * *

**Well, that's the end of my story. Hope you've enjoyed it. Till next time!**


End file.
